Tenisu no Sweetheart
by Hazuki Saiuno
Summary: Settling an unwanted deal was much from her. Little did she know, she has already caught the hearts of certain famous players in an unexplainable manner. Second: Crazy Misinterpretation. Sakunocentric
1. Seigaku, Feelings Exposé!

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Hazuki Saiuno**: Hello! This is my first Prince of Tennis fic, and my first time being stumbled on this section, so please go easy on me! Grr…I can't read more fics…waa… Damn school huhuhu… It's been a while…hehe…Anyway, this was going to be…uh…kinda _Sakuno-centric_…since I really love her!

I hope you'll enjoy this little story of mine! I really would like to have a story mainly about her, so… everyone, enjoy reading! ^-^

**Tenisu no Sweetheart**

Chapter One: **Seigaku, Feelings Exposé!**

By _Hazuki Saiuno_

Prince of Tennis

_Have no fear of perfection - you'll never reach it. -Salvador Dali_

"30-40!"

Sakuno panted heavily and held her racquet firmly in her hand. She scored again and she was very glad about it. But it did not matter now, since she had to add extra effort for her score. Readying her posture, she inhaled deeply while her eyes focused on the ball being dribbled by her opponent and eventually exhaled. She could do it, and she must win for her sake, even if chance would be cruel on her hands.

_I must apply all the things they have taught me!_

True, she has been taking tennis lessons right after her classes and rehearsed whole-heartedly. Who would not have the guts to take it seriously if it was the Seigaku regulars you were dealing with? Especially with the tennis _tensai_ Fuji Syusuke and their very strong and strict captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka. Sakuno could not believe at first, but with the help of her grandmother, it did not become a problem. They were teaching her when they have free time, and were practicing for already two months.

The training, however, has a great effectuality on her. At first, she thought the regulars would not take her 'little request' seriously, but she was wrong. Adjustment period and her constant attitude became somewhat hindrances since she was not used to it, but they have showed her that she should just focus. She had gone through an intensive training, and little by little, development took place. From the way she acted upon them, talking about her performance and behavior, up to her mental capacity, which would also mean about her thinking ability and strategic positions in and out of the court had also made a great improvement. Inui took the note of her being a slow-learner, but her actions somewhat gave him a surprise.

Various tasks were distributed and given to the Seigaku regulars in preparation for matches, or the basics, with the following persons and respective tasks: in terms of her stamina and body endurance, Kaidoh and Momoshiro would accompany her to jog every morning of their practice right before their training session. She was very aware of the tension between them, which was why sometimes she would wonder if she was with them to run or be a new recruited referee for the two. For her brisk reflexes, Eiji would guide her through stretching and would always be showing her his great acrobatic moves with a big wry on his face. Oishi would tell her about deep analyzation within the court by the help of situational patterns and arrangements. Burning with fire and great aura, Kawamura would take the rampage and instructs her about the importance of such power in returning and swinging the racquet. And last but definitely not the least, there would always be a one-set match against Fuji or Tezuka; to test her over-all ability and skill. And Inui would take note all of her weakness and her point of specialty, which would really affect her tennis playing style.

Old habits may die hard, but hers had changed _somehow._

And she was very thankful for that.

"Daydreaming in the middle of the game, ne, Sakuno-_chan_?!" the server on the other side of the court barked with a grimace as she threw the ball up, " Huh, at the end of the game, I hope you'll never forget the one who'll defeat you and your ludicrous tennis style for the first time in your entire life! Name: Kakushin Miyage!" The name lingered throughout the court as a sudden forceful impact of the racquet to the ball made Sakuno flinch a bit. Eyeing the ball as it landed gyrating on the grassy ground, she thought of a concept. The serve was almost been like the legendary twist serve, only the puissance and movement were of the different from the original. Her hazel orbs shot wide open in realization, remembering the words from her senpai-tachi regarding how to deal with such serve. With her reflexes, she moved a little sideward and bent her upper body. The ball was aiming at her face, no doubt, and should make a quick and effective move or else; the game would be Miyage's again.

And she was not desperate to give up.

For her, beating that girl would mean a lot, which also means beating all the miseries she's suffering from her right now…

… and also proving her worth for tennis.

At what she expected, the ball started to move upward and she braced her self to form her retaliation. At that moment, the ball totally bounced upward only to meet her wrathful racquet, spinning furiously. The ball continued to struggle against the racquet, and she started to feel the fading strength on her right arm because of the actions of the ball. She bit her lower lip, restraining her self for unnecessary motions. Every second flew fast and began to feel the swelling of her wrist and whole arm. She must get through with it, she thought, or she might injure her wrist, and she might also lose a point.

_I really thanked Kami-sama for having two arms._

She smiled with the slightest of sarcasm as she remembered something nostalgic to her.

_Gomen-nasai, Taka-senpai, I hope you won't mind me borrowing your line for a while._

Adding extra pressure on her right arm, Sakuno placed her other arm on the handle beside her right hand. To begin her first move, the full-spirited Ryuzaki Sakuno stepped her left foot backward for support and balance. She readied herself by putting more coercion on the racquet and began to swing it with all of her might, forming a two-hand backhand, "Take this!" _Burning! _Like a bullet fired by a gun, the ball was finally released and returned across the net madly.

Tennis ball came expeditiously making Miyage stood in the state of consternation. She then felt the numbness of her entire body and couldn't even make a reaction. Her jaws almost dropped and eyes widened in astonishment. _Is this…really Sakuno? _Before she could even move her hand, the ball landed on the ground with a 'thud' as silence devoured the whole court.

Yet, she wasn't the only one who was astounded at what had happened. Everyone did.

Outside the court, there stood many students who were apparently scrutinizing the rare match in the Seigaku Girl's Team tennis club. Amongst them, stood the notorious and legendary team, the so-called Seigaku Regulars in their uniform beside the entrance. They all looked surprised, except for Tezuka who remained calm as always, and almost gasp at what Sakuno showed them.

At what their 'little princess' _did_.

"Sugoi…" Kikumaru and Momoshiro mumbled in unison, with their eyes appeared so amazed.

The snake just hissed and closed his eyes.

Patting Kawamura's shoulder, Fuji smiled, " You have taught her well, Taka-san."

Kawamura blushed a bit, feeling kind of embarrassed at Fuji's remark, " Not really… Sakuno-chan's just a good-learner…Hehe…"

" It's a good thing Sakuno analyzed and prepared everything she has to do before taking any sudden counterattacks," Inui butted in, flipping the pages of his data notebook for reliable source. "A good plan of attack is always one of the keys to success, and Oishi must've taught and trained her well in that specific field. Applicable choice, but unbeknownst to her, she took a wrong move on a certain thing."

All eyes set on Inui's as his statement caught their attentions.

The vice-captain of the team held a problematic look on his face, clenching his fist lightly, " Her wrist was exposed and suffered a lot from the pressure of the ball against the racquet, with the additional of her force. She…she should've used both of her hands in the first place."

A short cease of silence began before Inui continued his evaluation.

" If her fight continues," Inui paused for a while, adjusting his eyeglasses, " A ninety-five percent chance her wrist will get an injury."

Eiji and Momoshiro winced at the truthfulness of his observations. Looking back at the game, every time she swings her racquet to return the ball back gives much pain on the wrist, which was very alarming and visible on her countenance. She was breathing hard and sweats terribly, yet, no complain could be seen on her eyes.

She may look beaten, but her insides would never be.

It took a moment before Tezuka realized one and real thing on her. Her eyes; they were full of hope and determination. A similar pair of eyes he had seen many times before, and like the eyes that dared to face him- without even a hinge of regret.

And he believed she has meliorated much than from what he had expected her to be.

" Even though she feels burden on her wrist, her eyes don't even contain any single fear." Tezuka spoke with his usual tone. " Her will to pursue her goal empowers all the courage she needed the most."

It was very rare for their captain to have a comment like that, but they all acceded at the reality of his words.

Bright blue eyes gazed at the game being held inside the court, and Fuji smiled again. " She has a great fighting spirit."

"Nya! Good luck!" Kikumaru yelled and held his fist high as it caught everyone's attention. " F-I-G-H-T-O! Ochibi's cute girlfriend!"

Back on the court, Sakuno began to feel the heat on her cheeks as she heard _someone familiar_ cheered loudly, that everyone kept silent from babbling things. Though it was not clearly stated that she was the one being gratified, she knew the tone of the voice of the owner, and most of all, his favorite line whenever he teases her.

Sort of a nickname, that is.

Sakuno turned around and found a group of boys beside the entrance, which she vividly recognized as the Seigaku regulars, keenly watching on her match. _Senpai-tachi…w-were they watching…the game…me?! _There she saw the energetic Kikumaru and Momoshiro grinning madly while looking at her; Kaidoh somewhat meditating on a certain spot and leaning on the wall; Oishi stops Eiji from doing anything that will caught everyone's attention; Kawamura giving her a 'thumbs-up' gesture; Fuji waved at her slightly with his famous 'innocent-but-sadistic' smile on his lips. At the back, Inui was busy jotting down notes; and last but the most controversial of all, Tezuka was there too, watching calmly. He may not be showing any kind of forms of cheering, but through his eyes was enough.

She was very thankful that she has the chance to know them personally, and learned their nonpareil characteristics more. No wonder why and how they have won several matches; it was because of their perseverance and determination. Words are not enough to describe them, yet their actions made it clear for her. They made her inspired even more, and planned to continue what her grandmother had started until the very end. Her motivation started since a certain someone had driven her to the world of tennis.

And the only one who hadn't witnessed her progress.

_Echizen Ryoma. _

_I hope Ryoma-kun's okay_ Sakuno thought and tightened her grip on the racquet, still gazing at her senpai-tachi. _It's been a while since he went for the US Open_… Feeling her cheeks burn again, she quickly shook her head and turn her mind on her enemy. _Agh! I shouldn't worry about him! He would always be fine… _The auburn-headed girl then held a determined look on her face as she held the tennis ball on her hand with a tighter grip. She breathed deeply, and in a hasty moment, she tossed the ball up. _That's right. I can do it! Ganbatte, Sakuno!_

(POK)

Meeting the green ball with her racquet, the short black-haired Miyage hit the ball with the feeling of aggravation. First of all, Sakuno made her stupid because of her ridiculous counteraction earlier. It was as if she was divinely possessed or anything, since _that_ freaking serve was one of her best shots. Hating to admit it, the klutz had improved her tennis skills. Her swings and strokes were not bad unlike before, when she couldn't even make a single return everytime they practice. But damn! And she, Kakushin Miyage, was making her self embarrassed in front of many people. She was a regular and had a lot of tennis experience, for god's sake! If ever she loses, it may be her last time showing her face on the club.

But feeling confident of her advantages, she doubted it would ever happen.

Like Horio saying he had two freaking tennis experience. Adding six she had eight years or so!

And if she was not mistaken, the famous Seigaku regulars were just outside the court, watching them. Especially when she heard one of them shouting, which she couldn't understand even a bit. If their cheer wasn't for her, then for whom? For the fact that they barely know them, the Girl's Team considering they were not in action these past few months. The idea struck her head as she realized one thing in particular. _Ryuzaki Sakuno. The coach's granddaughter. They must've known her._ She felt extremely jealous, but then shrugged off the idea and returned her mind on the game.

"Game won by Sakuno. Two games to four!"

The crowd then made 'what-the-hell-was-happening' sounds, surprised at the unexpected outcome of the score. Miyage's opponent was catching up little by little, and the control of game was going to be reversed this time. They didn't expect that the _nobody_ could still go on up to this time against a regular like Miyage; the score was also inconceivable.

" Hey, but who is that girl?" Kikumaru queried in curiosity, pertaining to Sakuno's opponent, " I think I've seen her before…somewhere…"

" Kakushin Miyage, third year regular from the girl's tennis club. She started taking up tennis lessons when she was still seven years old. Blood type: AB, Playing Style: All-court, right handed." Inui answered him by looking at his data.

" I see…" Momoshiro murmured, nodding a bit with his hand resting under his chin, " Uhm… so there are also regulars in the girl's team… aha."

Kaidoh opened his eyes and 'fsshed', " What an idiotic statement from an idiotic airhead."

Momoshiro glared at Kaidoh furiously. "Who're you calling 'idiotic airhead', huh?"

" Ask your self."

" You wanna fight, Mamushi!"

"Are you asking for it!"

" You two, stop it!" Oishi told the two.

" Saa… That's an unquestionable thing for her, judging her movements and attacks." Fuji said, smiling again, "But I wonder how Sakuno-chan could defeat this regular by just having a two months tennis training…? Saa, so intriguing. I better keep my eyes on the match."

Kikumaru constricted his eyes on Fuji, somewhat feeling not happy about he said. Though she had only a limited time of training, at least she has always tried her best in every practice, even if tennis experience was a great factor in winning a game. He watches her train and constantly notices her gravity in learning. " Nya, Fuji! Have faith on Sakuno-chan! She may not be a regular, but that doesn't mean she has no chance of winning!" With the explication, Fuji tugged his lips with his sadistic smile and looked at Eiji. He, on the other hand, began to realize the hidden message on Fuji's expression as tinge of color red spread across his cheeks.

"Alright, Kikumaru." The sadistic tensai soughed, chuckling. " Saa… Kikumaru doesn't have to be mad and defensive by my jest." He began to speak to bait Eiji more, " Ahem…I feel something on the air."

The acrobatic tennis player looked away with the feeling of despair. Oh, how he forgot not to deal with the sadists, especially the mocking Fuji, because it may never come to the point of end. What he implied was partly true; having some kind of crush was a normal thing for teenager like him. But he had always believed that Ochibi's for Sakuno only and vice versa, and supported them all the way (in which Ryoma vaguely recognizes). Just crush. A single thing with fondness. Nothing more, nothing less.

" Hey, hey, Kikumaru-senpai! Are you sick? You're kinda…hot." Momoshiro noted as he examined Eiji's blushing feature.

Oishi, his doubles partner giggled on the side. Even his best friend was making fun out of him!

" Fuji!" Eiji shouted at the brown-haired man, " Stop teasing me! It's not like what you're _thinking_…! I mean, saying!"

"Oh? But I didn't say anything…did I?" Fuji answered back in tranquility, " Unless, you wanted to clear something up. How about now, Eiji?"

Kikumaru didn't say anything back then. He chose to be quiet, and never talk about his crush on Sakuno; it would just lead to misunderstanding.

But seems the gods of sadists did not hear his sincere prayers.

With a sneaky glance, Momoshiro giggled evilly at his side as he tapped his shoulder. There's something he must know! " Ahekhek…! So young, so young! So Kikumaru-senpai has a crush on Sakuno-mmph!" Before even finishing his sentence, a hand was immediately clamped on Momoshiro's mouth. Eiji has prevented him to speak thorough.

"Mmmmph!"

" Quiet, momo!" Eiji whispered softly at Momoshiro.

"Ii Data."

He forgot. The eyeglasses-freak with extremely horrible juices deluxe was also there.

"INUI!" Shouting, he tried to get Inui's data notebook away from the data master.

" Kikumaru's blushing face was hilarious. Aha, because of his crush towards Sakuno. I see." Inui managed to say while trying to push Eiji away from getting his data book, " That's why your acrobatic jumps aimed higher, additional of twenty to thirty centimeters high. Your running time has also made nearly to fifty seconds per lap in few weeks. Impressive."

The acrobat of the group blushed even more. " Yameru, Inui!"

"…and at least, which what really made me thankful, you weren't overreacting when you drink my most delicious and sumptuous juice. Okay, you react, but not over."

Eiji moped. He only did that because he didn't want poor Sakuno-chan to suffer from his threat!

" But you've blackmailed me that time! Unfair!"

Inui turned his attention on his notebook and began to spoke, " Sometimes, sacrificing is way of a true man of his words. Also, my juice would be a great help for Sakuno if you did not ever meddle."

Fuji needed Kawamura's opinion about what was happening. Thus, he snatched one racquet and gave it to Taka, which he accepted. With a monstrous strength and aura, Taka held his fist high, " GREATO! That's the Power of Love, Eiji! Go for it!"

Momoshiro continued to chuckle with wickedness, letting poor Eiji to suffer from this misinterpretation. He and Eiji had been the ones who created the pair of Ryoma-Sakuno before, and maybe, there wiould be some twist on the next scenes. He wondered how that brat would react if ever he found out this new update. Well, as if Ryoma cared! " Hehehehe…! I smell something fishhhhhyyyyy… like a love triangle or something…hmmmmm…"

" No, Momoshiro, it's not a love triangle." Fuji contradicted calmly, smiling. " It's a love square."

The dunk master gazed at him questioningly. "Huh?"

" Add me up."

Momoshiro's ears perked up and eyes widened in disbelief. Maybe his good sense of hearing starts to decline. " N-nani?"

"Oh? I said, add me on their 'love duel' for Sakuno-chan." Fuji cleared up, his smile never leaving his lips. " Ah, I forgot! Add Tezuka, too!"

Hearing his name involved at their nonsense topic, the stoic captain looked at Fuji with his fatal glare. Maybe he could start making Fuji run laps until evening.

Momoshiro was taken back after realizing what Fuji has said. There's no way his senpais were falling in love with their coach's granddaughter! For logical basis, it was only been two months of real getting to know her well; a short time to even form any special feelings towards her. And he did not feel or notice something wrong and absolutely no tension growing between them. Just a normal with _some abnormal_ act. It was not that Sakuno wasn't a suitable girl for them, well, with the obvious reason it could not be helped.

" WHAT? How about Echizen? Don't you think it would be too harsh for him?" Momoshiro reasoned out, trying to reach his senpai's hidden consciences.

"Saa… I don't think it was harsh enough for him." The sadist of the group replied with his innocent smile, " It's just fair. All of us have the chance to get Sakuno-chan, ne, Eiji?"

Eiji continue to pout with his arms folded against his chest. He closed his eyes and began to say something, " Nya! I told you I'm not in love with her! I just find her adorable!"

" Then I guess, it's just only between me and Echizen. Hmm, Interesting." Kikumaru and Momoshiro felt surprised with what he said. Was Fuji really serious, or is it just a plain trick for them? Of course, they would never know what he was really planning; expected that from the cruelest sadist of Seigaku. With their eyes flickered with mixed emotions, they shouted at Fuji.

" You can't do that to Ochibi!!"

Fuji shook his head gently, " Yes, I could. And Tezuka, too."

For the second time, Tezuka gazed at Fuji fiercely. Maybe he could add two hundred laps tomorrow with Inui's _Aozu_ for him before training starts.

"…Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai."

The group turned their heads to the direction of the low voice as the figure came towards them. With his Fila Cap placed on his head, the group easily identified the person joining them. They gasped in shock, obviously surprised at the sudden intrusion of the boy whom they knew was still outside the country for competition in tennis.

"ECHIZEN?!"

____________________________________Tenisu no Sweetheart____________________________________

(POK)

Sakuno cringed at the painfulness of her wrist after hitting the ball consecutively across the net. It was giving her trouble, but she tried her best to keep her form and not to be seen by anyone what she's suffering. She didn't want her match to be forfeited, or in other terms, she will lose. The red mark starts to spread around the area of her wrist, signaling of terrible swelling. She chose not to mind it and told herself that it was better to lose an arm than to lose in this important game. An exaggeration, but Sakuno was dead serious about it. It was that too important, too important to make her miserable for the rest of her life.

_Maybe I don't stand a chance against her… but I must try! The deal…Sakuno…always remember the deal…!_

Another hit made Sakuno kneel on the floor, her right hand kept its grip on the racquet as the other hand was immediately placed over it.

" 15-0!"

" Ne, Sakuno-_chan_, it hurts a lot, doesn't it?" Miyage spoke in mordancy, dribbling the ball for preparation of a serve. "Aww, I pitied you. Maybe you could just back out and let me kiss the sweetness of triumph. .Ha."

Sakuno gently stood up, slightly shaking because of the tension of her arm, " M-Miyage-san, let us continue the game."

"Grr! That Miyage is creepy!" Eiji commented and looked over at the newcomer with them, " Hoi, hoi, Ochibi! You really surprised us! Why didn't you call us so that we could have fetched you on the airport! Or even telling us that you would actually come today with no hesitation?"

Momoshiro nodded, agreeing at Eiji, " Sure you're unpredictable! Is your match already finished? We haven't received any news about it…"

Ryoma didn't even dare to look at his senpais, his eyes bored on the match going on in the court. "You talked like the media, senpai-tachi."

"Nyaaaa!" Kikumaru bounced and cling at Echizen, his arms surrounding his neck, " You never changed!"

" So did you." He calmly said and struggled from Kikumaru's death grip. "Itai, Kikumaru-senpai!"

"Welcome back, Echizen." Ryoma looked at the person who greeted at his side as he found Taka (without racquet) and nodded as an acknowledgement. " Sankyu." His eyes fell on their buchou, who also nodded on his presence. Feeling no words necessary, Echizen nodded back.

" Saa, this really surprised us, Echizen, you should've told us you'd come by today. But what happened on the US Open?" Fuji asked out of a sudden, approaching Ryoma.

Ryoma faced him with his blank expression. " They gave us two months preparation for the semi-finals. I decided to get back here; it was getting boring there." He reasoned out and turned his gaze on the court.

" Ah, okay. Then welcome back."

The duo protecting their Ochibi's lovelife, also known as Eiji-Momoshiro pair eyed Fuji suspiciously, doubting that something might happen with his innocent-on-the-outside-but-dark beam pasted on his lips. They better keep their eyes open to make sure that Fuji wouldn't do any incredible, especially when Ochibi was there. "Hmm…"

" 30-0!"

" Just give up already. It won't do anything good to you; besides, I hope you'll understand that you will never beat me with your crappy style of tennis. You still have ways to go, _beginner_." Miyage said as she pointed her racquet on Sakuno. "This is nonsense. And after this, I hope you won't forget our deal. Hahaha!"

She laughed like an evil witch, Sakuno knew, but a critique won't affect her. She was used to it, and also by someone who always notice her bad form whenever they meet. Shaking her head, the hazel-eyed girl erased the thoughts popping in her head. " G-Gomen, Miyage-san." She said, clutching her fist. " I won't give up, even I have to break this arm of mine."

_I won't let you do anything to Tomo-chan._

Miyage gritted her teeth, feeling annoyed at the antics of her opponent. She seemed so confident, and carried a lot of determination today. " You'll regret it!" She blurted out and served the ball.

(POK)

Sakuno returned the ball with no ease. Her wrist was throbbing too bad and felt like her racquet is going to slip out of her hand anytime from now. She silently prayed that her wrist wouldn't give up, too, and give her more time before she lost her control.

The cat-eyed tennis genius watched the on-going game with his cap slightly hid his face. He was having some thoughts about _the player_ with kilometric hair and naïve personality, which he recognized as Sakuno; the clumsy, has bad sense of direction, and also _not that _good in tennis was actually having a match. Aside from it, her form has also changed into a better one. But the most questionable of all, she could now swing her racquet and return the ball without being maladroit.

But her hair was still long.

Ryoma smirked.

"What was that look, Ochibi?" Eiji snickered while staring at Ryoma. " I wonder if it's about Sakuno-chan!"

" So young, so young, Echizen!" Momoshiro added, teasing. "We know YOU were surprised at her improvement! But don't _fantasize_ her like a nasty man!"

Ryoma glared Momoshiro, " Don't talk about your self, Momo-senpai."

Momoshiro then patted Ryoma and leaned closer to his ear, whispering something. Eiji did the same, so that only the three of them would hear.

" Move fast, Echizen! Go get her before someone takes your lovelife away!"

Ryoma eyed him with a scowl, " Lovelife?"

"Hai! Your lovelife! The apple of your eye! The love of your life! The star of your night! The sun of your morning! Your Sakuno-chan!" Eiji mentioned one by one, making Echizen raise his eyebrow more.

"Uh…?" Ryoma muttered as a response after his senpai blurted out at what he called the _indication of love_ and tried to be calm as usual. Saying he was affected was an understatement. He knew he wanted to strangle the two to death, but he can't due to respect towards _elders _and his _height_. How many times does he had to tell them that he, the freaking and most cold-hearted tennis prodigy, had no any romantic and interest on girls? And there's no hellish way he would continue and follow his father's _perverted_ footsteps ever! For now, his mind was still on tennis.

He was truly wondering why in the hell his Kikumaru and Momo-senpai were acting too distressed about his cold lovelife. It's not their own life anyway, but they were doing the same thing since the beginning. They were like parents sending their children to school just to ensure their future. And as if there's something might happen that they don't want to occur.

His eyes on Fuji.

" Idiot! It's better late than never! Go get her before _anyone_ does!" Momoshiro persisted. Eiji cleared his throat and also started giving Echizen some _love advice._ " Nyaa! That's right Ochibi! Tennis was not only your life! You also had to…"

Ryoma didn't pay attention on what the two were blabbering about. He felt just wasting his time on them just to listen from their unneeded aid towards his lovelife, so he decided to continue watching the match going on until now. He was kind of amazed that the clumsy girl was still up, but her impotent look was seeable. It didn't take a moment when his gaze fell on her wrist and found out that it was swelling and slightly shaking. _She must be having a hard time._

(POK)

Without any second thoughts, Ryoma lowered his cap and stepped forward to the entrance. This made Eiji and Momoshiro stop from speaking and also caught the other regular's attention.

" What are you going to do, Echizen?" Oishi tried to stop him but he continued walking, totally ignoring their comments. He then grabbed one tennis racquet from his bag lying on the ground, emotionless expression still covered his face.

"Heh."

There's one thing he wanted to make sure of.

He would never let his _bento_, his _bentos_ that _that_ _Ryuzaki girl _was going to make him slip away from his hand just because of her injury.

Because Ryoma Echizen wouldn't be glad about it.

____________________________________Tenisu no Sweetheart____________________________________

Running to catch up the ball, Sakuno turned to the other side and readied her racquet for another return. Sweat trickled from her temples as the ball suddenly rebounded upward. She swung her racquet as hard as she could, but a sudden jab of pain on her arm partly sealed her movement. Thus, she lobbed the ball and it flew upward.

_A lob?_ Miyage thought as she narrowed her eyes on the ball. _I don't think she did that on purpose. Maybe…maybe…_ Her eyes dropped on her opponent's wrist. _I see._

Miyage jumped as to hit the ball with a smash and landed back shortly after the hit. Sakuno, for another try of return, gripped her racket tightly on her hand and stroked back across the net. Not long after the ball crossed over the net, Miyage's smile grew even bigger as she changed her stance. She stretched her left arm and lowered her racquet a little.

" Hey, what was that?" Kikumaru questioned, referring to Miyage's posture. He accidentally turned his head on the spot where Ryoma was, and suddenly flickered his eyes in shock as he found Ryoma tossing a ball, with the familiarity of his posture. The others, too, have the same expression as his. "Ochibi!"

When she was about to swing, Miyage's eyes shot wide open and began to realize Sakuno, her racquet slipping from her hand. The auburn-headed girl kneeled for the second time, her head bowed and bangs covered her face. Miyage was too surprised at Sakuno's sudden actions and tried to stop herself from having _a powerful stroke_, but found it hard to control.

(POK)

(POK)

The audiences gasped. Silence followed.

" W-what happened?" Oishi stuttered. " S-Sakuno!"

The regular's felt relieved that Sakuno was safe from danger of getting hit by the ball. All thanks to the ball that prevented the other to have a success return and knock the girl out.

" Mada mada dane, senpai." Ryoma smirked and walked toward Sakuno, not even taking single glance on the black-haired girl. Miyage, on the other side, recovered from her shock and closed her eyes momentarily. Discerning a certain someone had interrupted their match, she wondered about his unexpected emergence. Frown formed out of her lips. _Even Echizen Ryoma has fallen on her hands. What a pity._ Guilt slightly rushed on her mind from what happened and began to clench her fist, and then decided to leave the court immediately. She walked away from them and the students who were also watching also left except for the regulars of boys' tennis club.

"I-itai…" Sakuno mumbled in pain and slightly moved her head up, only to find Ryoma looking blankly at her. Her traditional blush whenever-Ryoma-kun-was-here filled her cheeks. " R-Ryoma-kun! W-what are you doing here?"

" Eh?" His stoic eyes locked on hers. "I was expecting a 'Welcome Back'."

Feeling uneasy of his cold stare, Sakuno broke their eye-to-eye contact and stared the ground instead. " ah…I-I'm sorry… Welcome back, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma just raised his eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

Sakuno bolted her head up hastily. She was so certain she heard him asking if she was alright! An odd atmosphere swathed them, and she felt utmost awkwardness. Not that Ryoma does care; it's just that he barely talked to her. As far as she can remember, his replies whenever she open a conversation varies from 'Hm.' 'Hn.' 'Hai.' or any form of expression that are vaguely considered as words. She was thankful, somehow, knowing that he could ask sometimes with complete words.

Wish upon a star, Sakuno.

" Y-Yes…" She mumbled in humiliation and stood up gently. " Thank you…"

"Okay." He said back. _She's really weird._

" SAKUNO-CHAN!" the worried-to-death Eiji came hurriedly and launched himself on Sakuno. He came along with the regulars.

Aware of Eiji's arms around her neck from behind, Sakuno sweat dropped. "K-Kikumaru-senpai…c-can't…"

"She can't breathe, senpai." Ryoma informed him, glowering.

Kikumaru detached himself from her. " Hehe."

"Are you alright?" the 'mother' of Seigaku asked her worriedly, looking at Sakuno.

Sakuno smiled reassuringly at him. " Yes! I'm okay."

"Sakuno." Tezuka spoke all of a sudden, eyeing her throbbing wrist. " You should be treated immediately."

" You overworked your right arm too much, Sakuno." Inui said, his eyeglasses gleamed. " You better off playing tennis for some days. And rest, don't forget that." With her words of gratitude, Sakuno bowed.

Momoshiro then heaved an intentional sigh as he took a sly glance on Echizen. "Well, all thanks to your mighty savior, Sakuno! Ahehe!"

" Nyaaa! That's right, that's right, Princess Sakuno!" Eiji joined Momo, emphasizing the word 'princess' making Sakuno blush even more. "What can you say, ne, Ryoma-ohjisama?"

No reply came out from Ryoma's lips. He paid no heed on them and just looked blankly on God-knows-what thing. He silently asked Kami-sama on how to make the two keep their damn mouth shut from teasing nonsense things about his _undying love._ Sighing, how he wished he just went somewhere more peaceful and took a drink of his favorite Ponta.

" SUGOI, RYOMA-SAMA!" Momoshiro squeaked and clasped his hands together, imitating Osakada Tomoka's actions. " You saved Sakuno!"

Kaidoh rolled his eyes on Momoshiro in annoyance. " Fsshhuu. You squeal like a duck without brain cells."

Momo glared Kaidoh, " Shut up! You ant-witted mamushi!"

Oishi and Taka tried to stop the two from arguing but failed. Thus, Oishi handed Taka with a racquet and with a 'BOOM', Momo and Kaidoh surceased.

" Fuji. Take Sakuno to the clinic." Tezuka ordered as he looked at Fuji. In response, the tennis prodigy nodded and smiled, appearing beside Sakuno.

Eiji's eyes snapped at Tezuka's order for Fuji. If Fuji takes Sakuno in clinic, _alone_, it only means one thing. _I won't let you take the advantage! _"Ne, Tezuka! I think Ochibi could do the favor!" Eiji suggested, and looked at Momo. "Ne, Momo-chan!"

Agreeing, Momo nodded eagerly. "Ossu!"

They all sweat dropped. They sounded much like the Atobe-Kabaji partners.

"Uhm…senpai-tachi, it's alright." Sakuno said, embarrassed. " I don't want to disturb you, b-besides, I can manage to—ah!" She was still not at the end of her statement when Fuji scooped her up and carried her in a bridal style, gasping at his abrupt movement.

Eiji and Momo's jaw dropped. Fuji _did_ his _first move_.

Ryoma jerked at the scene before him. It's not a good sight, in Ryoma's vision, and he felt something _worth hating_ forever. He pondered over to that _word _and found it very hard to know, which he even searched in his great vocabulary, but failed.

Because it's very hard to fight from the grip of _jealousy_.

"Saa, let's go?" Fuji asked Sakuno smilingly.

" F-Fuji-senpai!" First time being held by a guy really made Sakuno swim in the pool of embarrassment.

Suspicious, Tezuka gawked at Fuji inquisitively. _He's up to something._

Fuji was about to step forward when a deep voice suddenly prevented him to do so. He tilted his head and found Ryoma, racquet placed on his shoulder.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai."

Sapphire eyes on Ryoma. He grinned at the tone of his voice.

"Ryuzaki _can_ walk by _herself_."

____________________________________Tenisu no Sweetheart____________________________________

" For now, just rest and don't do anything involving your wrist, okay?" the school nurse instructed Sakuno who was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand covered with bandage. The nurse then bid her goodbye, leaving the two alone.

" Senpai. Thank you accompanying me here." Sakuno thanked him and bowed her head. Fuji told her that it was nothing and opened the window of the room, breathing in the fresh air from the outside.

" Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai, senpai?"

" If you won't mind," Fuji trailed off and whirled around to meet her hazel eyes. " I'd like to know… something between you and Kakushin Miyage."

The last statement made Sakuno recoil, her shock expression is totally visible on her face. So Fuji noticed something about what she was hiding from them, and maybe, because she was acting strange these days. Feeling she could no longer hide it from him, she closed her eyes and mused over the things happened.

"Fuji-senpai…please…don't tell this to anyone…"

The tennis tensai merely nodded.

Sakuno bowed her head and sighed. Thinking over her past makes a headache, but she must do it. " Kakushin Miyage…she…she's…"

"…my stepsister…"

_It was just a year after my mom died from an accident when otou-san introduced me to his new family. I was really young back then, and I found it hard to adjust to my new life-without my mom. _

" _Sakuno, this Miyage. She'll be you sister from now on." My father's new wife told me and I saw the girl she was talking about. She was two years older than me and had a black hair reaching her shoulder. _

" _H-Hai…" I stuttered as I looked at her, feeling embarrassed. "Hello."_

_I tried to talk to her but she pushed me away. The same thing happens everytime I do it to her. She was always looking at me like she wanted to eat me alive. She really does hate me, and I don't know why. She never played with me. She never laughed with me. And most of all, she never treated me like a younger sister. _

_One day, father announced that all of us would be migrating in Canada. I was surprised, and instead of feeling happy, I felt depressed. I've never wanted to live in other country, as much as I do not want to leave my mother's memories here in Japan. I felt lucky when obaa-chan came and argued with my father about me. She was still angry with my father because he married another woman, feeling that he had forgotten his wife already. She was very close to my mom. From that on, obaa-chan and me lived together, leaving father and his 'new' family live on the other country. I actually wanted to be angry with my father because I thought he gives more attention to his new family more than he does to me. But he's still my father no matter what._

_But my depression didn't end. When I entered Seigaku, I found out my stepsister was also transferring at the said school as a third year student. I thought they would live here again, but she came alone, and lived in a dormitory with her friends. Being the stubborn I am, I approached her one time along with her friends and welcomed her back. But I got the same reply; she glared at me and splashed the juice she was holding on my face. With her cursing words she threw at me, they all left me in that kind of embarrassing condition. I was speechless, and that's what it had proven to me; she really loathed me. The attempt made me learn from my mistakes, thus I didn't talk to her ever since. And that's when my life started to become miserable. She used to bully me when we're out of the campus. I can't fight back, since I was really weak, and kept on telling she hated me like hell. All I can do is to cry, and when Tomo-chan became my friend, she never left my side. She became my best friend and familiar with my past. She even once fought my stepsister because of bullying me. From that on, she stopped doing such things on me._

_For the second time, I thought I would be at peace. It was months after when she challenged me into a game. A Tennis match. Winning for her is a piece of cake since she became a regular of the Girl's Tennis Club, and I, for just having a short time to become really serious in tennis, it became a problem. She had many tennis experiences. I can't compete with her. I refused, but then she told me something where all of this rooted. Before leaving, she told me of bullying Tomo-chan instead if I wouldn't come. The same thing would happen if I lose. _

_And I never wanted that. _

Fuji stared at her sympathetically, his blue eyes filling with pity. He never thought that she had a worse past, so much compared to his. She maybe hasn't suffered happy childhood experiences due to her shyness, as well as many people kept on bullying her. Clenching his fist, he walked towards the bed and sat beside her.

" And…and what if you lose?"

Tears started to spill out of her hazel eyes as she lifted her head up to confront his sapphire ones. She tried her best to keep her self from crying, but luck was not good enough for her. " I…I…"

He waited for her response.

"…I…have to follow everything she wanted me to d-do…" She paused, tears continued to glide down from her cheeks. "…even if it's against me…"

He knew he had heard similar stories like hers, but not as serious she was currently in. He really felt pity towards her. She should be enjoying her life now, and he knew being a teenager has full of mysteries that were encountered unexpectedly. The idea of interfering between them is not preferable, knowing Sakuno would not allow him to do so, and it may also cause another problem.

And he promised her to be quiet. She _trusted_ him.

Slowly, Fuji grabbed her left hand and entwined it with his own, earning another curious look from sniffing Sakuno. Smiling, he felt the delicateness of her character. She' s too fragile and soft, like any other princess.

" As long as no harm done, I won't interfere."

Another tear fell from her eye.

" Or else, I won't hesitate to make any move. I promise you that."

Sakuno dazed into his deep blue-sea eyes and suddenly felt the rush of emotions in her body. The way he looked and held her hand feels so much comfort, and like her worries were thrown out away from her. She felt secured and protected by a knight in shining armor.

"We love Sakuno-chan. We will support her all the way."

The auburn-haired princess smiled. She loved all of them, too. But what made her feel uneasy is what he had said after.

"…And I love Sakuno-chan, too." Smiling genuinely at her, he resumed. "I'll protect her until the end."

____________________________________Tenisu no Sweetheart____________________________________

It was now late in the afternoon when the students can go home. Like any other students, the Seigaku tennis regulars began to arrange their things in their clubroom and left immediately afterwards. On their way outside, they began discussing something what they'd do before going home. They talked about giving Ryoma a simple welcome back party at the Kawamura's Sushi Shop.

"Sounds good!" Momoshiro said, grinning madly at the thought of eating again.

Bouncing and clinging on Echizen, Eiji happily smiled, " NYAA!! I wwweeeeaaallly missed you, Ochibi!"

Ryoma can only complain from his grip.

"M-Matte, minna! Aren't we going to wait for Fuji and others?" Oishi halted them for a while as they all turned their heads on him. They were all now beside the gate of the campus.

"Uhm, yeah." Eiji mumbled. " And Sakuno-chan, too."

Scratching his head, Momoshiro let out an exasperated sigh. " Why are they taking sooooo long! I'm soooo hungry!"

" Uruse." Kaidoh hissed. " Go eat the grass, moron."

As much as he wanted to beat the hell out of Kaoru Kaidoh, he kept cool and looked away, muttering a loud 'hmphh you ugly mamushi.'

" They'll be here sooner." Tezuka spoke in his tone as he lifted his wrist.

In a moment of waiting, three persons then came on their view as they vividly recognized at Fuji, Inui, and Sakuno in between.

" Nyaaa! Here they are!" Eiji announced, waving at them.

" Gomen, minna." Fuji apologized as soon as they arrived. " Sakuno-chan fell asleep, and the nurse had to check her. So, let's go?"

" Aye, Aye, Sir!" Eiji and Momoshiro shouted happily in unison.

The group was about to walk away when their captain spoke and neared Sakuno. It all made them stop from doing anything.

"Sakuno. Will you mind going with us?" Tezuka asked her, still blankness on his expression.

Stillness ensued. Birds' chirps can only be heard.

Did their captain just ask Ryuzaki out?

____________________________________Tenisu no Sweetheart____________________________________

From this point, he now regretted that he came back.

Ryoma Echizen, the world-renowned the Prince of Tennis should be sleeping with Karupin by now.

But there he is, completely distracted by the atmosphere of the annoying people in the Shop.

"Nyaaaaa! Tezuka! How could you do that to us!" Pointing his finger on the handsome captain, Eiji cried dramatically while eating salmon roe. He still couldn't actually believe that Sakuno was staying over Tezuka's house since Ryuzaki-sensei was out of the town for three weeks. The coach trusted him so she asked for a favor, and being good he is, he didn't refuse. And take note, his grandparents were off to the province. That leaves Sakuno and Tezuka, _alone_, in the house.

" He's right, buchou! You should've told us!" Momo agreed as he took one sushi from the saucer. " I bet Echizen was having a hard time in dealing the _bad _news!"

Ryoma's eyes twitched. They hit another nerve! " What?"

Momoshiro coughed, clearing his throat. This brat is in the denial stage of life! " Oh, c'mmon Echizen! No denying!" He teased, ruffling his hair. " I can read your mind!"

" My, my, youth nowadays." Takashi's father quoted, laughing. " Rivalry between the captain and the youngest of the group, isn't that exciting? Hahaha."

Sakuno's face was all red because of embarrassment. She can't bear it anymore; like she was going to explode anytime! " I-Iie…! A-ano… it's not what you were thinking, Kawamura-san!"

" Apologies, Kawamura-san. There's no such rivalry exists." Tezuka, who happened to be beside Sakuno, stated with a bit of humiliation. How dare them to accuse something he'll never commit! _Remind me to give them two hundred laps tomorrow._

" Fshhuu." And Kaidoh ate his food peacefully. _Better not involve._

Inui continued to jot down notes even he was eating. So that was Tezuka was hiding from them! _Ii Data. _He must interview Sakuno later!

" Saa, I'm so jealous of you, Tezuka." Fuji said sarcastically as he swallowed his favorite wasabi sushi. " And Eiji's jealous, too. Hehe."

Kikumaru blushed at the statement. Damn that Fuji, he still hasn't forgotten about it! " Nyaa! Fuji! I ain't jealous!"

"Oh?" Ryoma rested his chin on his hand; smirk began to form on his lips. " That's new."

Takashi's father continued to chuckle. He's happy, and at the same time pitied the girl for having several knights _loving_ her. " Yare, yare, little girl. What have you gotten yourself into?" he teased more. " Ah, young love. But no violence, okay?"

Everybody laughed at the advice. And Sakuno couldn't help but also giggle at her senpais' antics. " Senpai-tachi's just kidding, Kawamura-san…"

" Anyway guys, why won't you try our new karaoke?" Takashi said, pointing on the machine on a certain corner of the shop and resumed serving food. In excitement, Momo and Eiji quickly stood up and went to the karaoke, operated it. Eiji grabbed the microphone and asked everyone to sing, his voice echoed throughout the shop.

" Mic test, mic test!" Eiji intruded, testing the microphone. " Hey, everyone! How about an introduction number from Ochibi?"

Everyone, except for Echizen and Tezuka, all agreed. Since he was the cause of the party, he should be the first one to sing!

Ryoma glared Eiji. This got to be a joke! " I don't like."

" Eeeeehhhhhh!" Momo and Eiji complained. "Party pooper!"

" It's not that he _doesn't_ like to sing." Inui, the data master stated, smirking at Ryoma. " A one hundred percent probability that he _can't_ sing. Right, Echizen?"

Echizen glared Inui. He has some points, actually, but he thought of the fact that singing was not for him. It didn't suit his personality, since he has always believed that singing in a karaoke was only for noisy idiots, especially the drunken ones. And he doesn't belong to the group. Still, he knows how to sing but only a bit. Aside from tennis and sleeping, he usually listens to good kind of music if he has nothing to do.

Ryoma heaved a troublesome sigh. In the end, he'll sing eventually even if he refuse and refuse all over again.

" Nuh-uh, Ochibi! Always follow your senpai's orders, okay?" Eiji demanded, handing him the microphone. Feeling hopeless, Ryoma grabbed the microphone nonchalantly. " Hai."

_Perfect!_ Eiji thought, grinning. " Okay, ladies and gentlemen, here's our new _pop idol_, Echizen Ryoma, to sing 'Dreaming on the Radio'!"

Everone gave him a round of applause with matching mocking shouts from Momo and Eiji.

As soon as the claps have finished, the background music started to play and the first two lines of the lyrics of the song appeared on the monitor, thus a signal for Echizen to start.

The song ended with Echizen giving the microphone back to Eiji and sat back. Everyone was still quiet (and quite surprised on how Echizen sang) and waited for the score to come out. Their eyes all widened in shock as they read the unbelievable score.

Machines shouldn't bear feelings.

It read:

Your Score: Undefined Love.

You can take me home!

They all sweat dropped. They never thought that a machine could actually comment like that, and neither about its feelings.

" Nyaaaaaa! That's unfair! What the hell was that machine made of?" Eiji shouted, tapping the karaoke angrily.

" Godamnit! I absolutely object at the result!" Momoshiro complained, pointing at Echizen. " He freakin' read it! R-E-A-D! He didn't sing! He recited it!"

" Mada mada sune, senpai-tachi." Smirking, he mocked on the two. Damn, he possessed such charms effective on even non-living things!

____________________________________Tenisu no Sweetheart____________________________________

" There you are!" Sakuno mumbled suddenly as she found Ryoma sleeping on the grassy ground, near the river stream. She was searching for him since he went out of the shop for quite a long time. His arms were placed on the back of his head and his cap covered his face. The prodigy stirred a bit as he heard the familiar voice and the figure slowly walked towards him. Removing his cap on his face, he looked up, only to see a can of Ponta right before his eyes.

" Ponta?" she offered him as he sat up and took it away from her. He uttered a word of thanks while opening it, and with a soft click, he didn't hesitate to drink it.

Gathering all the courage to ask him, Sakuno opened her mouth. " A-ano… Ryoma-kun…what're you doing here?"

Ryoma looked unsusceptible at her. He should be the one asking her that! " I want a quiet place."

" Oh… okay…" She smiled shyly, her fingers fidgeted in the awkwardness.

Silence succeeded and Ryoma lifted his gaze on the sky and smiled a bit.

" It's a starry night, isn't it?" He told her. She then looked at him with curiosity and wondered why Ryoma was saying something, which was very rare for him to say. She observed him for a little while before turning her eyes on the sky, too.

" Ne, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno called without looking back. " Ano… just a question…What…w-what will you do after granting your dream?"

Ryoma stiffened at the question. He personally doesn't know what he was going to answer because never did that question crossed his mind. All he knew was he wanted to become the best tennis player, and beat the different ace players in the world. " I…I don't know."

" Huh?" She tore her gaze from above and looked at Ryoma questioningly. " Ryoma-kun! That shouldn't be the answer!"

It was now his turn to look at her.

Sakuno breathed exasperatedly, smiling. Ryoma's being immature towards some things. " Everything has its own end, Ryoma-kun. You can play tennis for a long time, but not forever! Like any other ordinary person, you must also establish another path, because you'll never know what will happen in the future."

He continued to listen and watch her as she looked up again.

" I heard Taka-senpai wants to become a sushi chef someday, like his father. Tezuka-senpai and Oishi senpai would like to take courses in medical field; Inui-senpai thinks about being a chemist someday; I still don't know about Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai, still unknown as they say; Fuji-senpai, in photography field; and Kikumaru-senpai… uhm… commercial model? He also told me about entering the world of Hollywood! Hahaha!"

Ryoma shifted his vision on the sky again. Everybody's taking another route after years, and he knew the fact that they can't stay forever playing tennis together. They have other dreams, too, that are needed to fulfill, including winning in the Nationals. He was happy and wished the best for them.

" How about you?"

" Me…?" She mumbled softly, blushing. " I-I… eto… want to become actually a pastry chef… and… I also want to become a professional tennis player someday… d-demo…"

Gaining an impassive look from Echizen, Sakuno pouted at him. " Mou, Ryoma-kun! Don't be so mean! Everybody could dream, okay? I know it's impossi-!"

Ryoma quickly poked her forehead. " Itai, Ryoma-kun! What was that for?"

" Try and try until you succeed." Ryoma quoted coolly, smirking at Sakuno's pouting face. It didn't take any longer when Sakuno's expression changed into an unexplainable one after hearing the famous 'motto' or quotation in English.

" Ne, Ryuzaki." Locking his cat-eyes on hers, he called. "Can I ask a question?"

Sakuno nodded. How she wished she could hear him say her name someday! " Uh, yes. What is it?"

" If I were given the chance to change anything and start again…" he trailed off and Sakuno waited for him to continue. " …do you think I can start again?…"

Giggling at his 'oh-so-un-Ryoma-kun' tone, Sakuno nodded. " Of course! Everyone could! Change is the only permanent thing on…" His serious face made Sakuno halted from talking as began to feel nervous at the way he looked at her.

" …with you?"

Her world seemed to stop revolving.

Another awkward silence devoured the atmosphere of the two, in which neither of them broke their eye contact. Sakuno couldn't help but widen her eyes about what he has said, like he was implying something she dearly wished…_before_. Another dream, maybe.

It was Ryoma who broke the ice and smiled a bit, closing his eyes. " You don't have to look at me like that."

" S-Sorry…" Sakuno stared the ground. " W-what…Ryoma-kun…"

" Ryuzaki."

Both heads turned around on the direction of the voice. There, they found Tezuka standing not far from them, gently taking his steps on his way towards them.

Ryoma looked at him. "Buchou."

They seemed to be talking a while ago, Tezuka thought, and trying at least not to be rude and disrespectful, he kindly excused his self at them. Ryoma and Sakuno both stood up as an acknowledgement for the captain.

" Echizen. Can I borrow her for a while?"

Sensing that he had something to tell her, Ryoma thought of leaving them. And with that, he turned around and began to walk away slowly, waving slightly his hand. A smirk stretch on his lips as he began to say something as an answer.

" Sure. Just don't borrow her _forever_."


	2. Crazy Misinterpretation

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

_Summary_: It all started from the unwanted deal she has to settle. Little did she know, she is starting to gain another unexpected attention from infamous tennis players whom helped her way to chase after her goal. Determination, skill, friendship, love, and changes. Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

**Hazuki Saiuno**: Yo! It's been a while, ne? Hahaha! I'm really sorry for late update. I know I got a lot of explaining to do, but the important thing is **Chapter Two** is up, right? I made some revision here… and from the first chapter. Though some mistakes are still there… perhaps?

Anyway, I really appreciated your reviews. It gives me much inspiration to continue my hard work for my stories… _Arigatou, Gracias, Thank you_! Hope you enjoy, and continue reading. =D

Sit back, relax and enjoy!

**Tenisu no Sweetheart**

Chapter Two: **Crazy Misinterpretation**

By _Hazuki Saiuno_

Prince of Tennis

_Destiny is not a matter of chance; but a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for; it is a thing to be achieved.  
-William Jennings Bryan_

_--_

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur With (the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

"Mhmmm…" Sakuno stirred a bit from her sleep after the alarm of her cell phone rang to wake her up. Her left hand subsequently jolted upward in search for the thing to shut it off, which was sited on the study table alongside her bed. After a few attempts of getting it, she turned it off right away when she got a hold of it. At the moment that the music stopped, she gradually opened her eyes as to prevent the rays of sunlight penetrating through the window from irritating her.

_Today is Saturday…no classes…the training is cancelled… and…errand…obaa-chan…_

Remembering a task that she must do, Sakuno hastily bolted up from her bed, her face molding into a worried one. _Mou…I'm so dead! _She cursed herself for her tardiness and she was about to stand up when a sudden pang of pain on her right wrist ran through her system, causing her to wince in pain—_loudly_.

"I-Itai!!"

Maybe because of the intense twinge, she momentarily forgot that she was at someone's house.

_Oops. _Sakuno clamped her mouth with her other hand as she realized what she has done. _Sakuno…indecency…stupid... stupid!_

"Ryuzaki, are you alright?"

That was a quick and stern query outside of her room and she couldn't help but feel more pathetic than ever. Was she really doomed to make such fusses? She didn't know if the Gods from above certainly love manipulating her unexpected fate, or is it just that she was plainly dumb of the things happening around her. Troubles were born with her, perhaps.

A bittersweet smile crept on her lips as she remembered the events from yesterday and the past few days. It was as if a broken player that keeps on replaying on her mind, pursuing her. But, she must end it as soon as possible— for she didn't want anyone to get involved and be hurt again…just because of her.

"H-Hai, Tezuka-senpai…" _Even if it means sacrificing my whole self, I'll do it._

The door of the room then cracked open, revealing the infamous Seigaku Team Captain clad in ordinary attire –simple dark green T-shirt and pants– and damn, he looked incredibly; not to mention especially without his eyeglasses!

Once again, she has proven the candor of the quotation 'Simplicity is Beauty'.

Sakuno slapped herself silently and blushed. She mustn't think of that way! Tezuka-senpai is… _A very good man and two years older than me…_And taking advantage of the situation she is in right now is not very good for _her health_.

Rabid fan girls are everywhere. And they have rehearsed very well what to do to anyone who would dare to violate their unwritten law towards Tezuka Kunimitsu.

But one thing was for sure– she was very grateful that she was able to meet someone like him; someone who possesses a great sense of responsibility, and someone who has inspired her even more to continue fighting with her will to chase after her goal.

No words can ever replace how much she was thankful of him.

"Breakfast is ready." He told her with the stern look and demeanor he always wore ever since she met him.

Sakuno lightly caressed her injured wrist and bowed her head in apology. "I'm really sorry, Tezuka-senpai! I'm sorry for waking up late! I'm sorry for disturbing you! I'm sorry for—!"

But he thought she acted contrite too much, even if nothing was her fault.

"Don't worry about it."

"But–"

Tezuka twirled around and started walking away. "I'll be waiting for you."

And for the second time, Sakuno felt the heat all over her face. Double-meaning, eh? But she scolded herself bluntly not to read too much romance novels.

"_I'll be waiting for you."_

"Must not think full of yourself…must hit your head on the wall…" Sakuno closed her eyes for an intake of air, and then she smiled heartily. "YOSH! Starting tomorrow, I'll start serving him with all my might!"

She eventually headed towards the bathroom to get changed.

—

—

After eating their breakfast, Tezuka and Sakuno prepared themselves for their own activities for this day. The stoic captain was going to attend a meeting concerning with the student council of the school and a tennis practice afterwards. He asked Sakuno if she would like to watch the training but she politely refused due to an errand from her grandmother she must accomplish. And when he asked what was it all about, she just shrugged and told him that the mail she was about to deliver personally was meant for a certain Hyotei tennis player— and he finds the whole thing quite suspicious.

Just none other than _Akutagawa Jirou._

"Ne, goodbye and take care on your practice, Tezuka-senpai. I'll be back before evening." With that, Sakuno made her way outside the house, totally leaving Tezuka unconvinced.

_Ryuzaki-sensei could have sent it directly to him, if that is the case._

Suspicious, indeed.

—

—

Hyoutei Gakuen wasn't a cafeteria.

A mere fact that even a five-year old kid knew even without using his senses. It was a general truth that an individual must know. But it was not the main issue, actually.

"Mou… Am I lost again?"

And it hit the bull's eye. Ryuzaki Sakuno arrived on a wrong place again.

The reddish-brown haired lass eventually sat on a bench nearest the cafeteria and heaved a troubled sigh. She didn't get it– why her of all the people to be blessed with such _skill_ that not all couldn't afford to acquire? An ability to get lost on the road and fall right on a wrong place— and that was one of a hell sickness she got. Was it a trait genetically passed on to her, an ability she has learned accidentally, or was it just that Japan is really big that distinction between places was tricky?

And maybe, she needed a tour guide to help her out.

Sakuno laughed inwardly at herself. There must be a way to 'cure' it, for sure, because everyone has a room for learning, right?

In the spur of the moment of her anticipation, a sudden pull on the hem of her skirt made Sakuno snap out of her reverie and gazed down. "Huh?" there she saw a young boy around the age of her, tugging her skirt and in response, she crouched beside him. "What is it?"

The boy took out his robot and showed it to her. "Let's pwaaayyy."

Sakuno sweat dropped and chuckled. "Demo, I got something to do. Maybe next time, okay? And your parents may be worried about you."

"Let's pwaaayyy pwease?? Mommy isn't here…" the boy continued, very determined.

"But—"

His teary eyes made Sakuno flinch and take back her words. Oh no, he must not cry! What would the people think of her if ever he cries! Accepting a child's request wasn't bad, after all.

The boy sniffed.

Sakuno sighed in defeat. She needed not to argue anymore, and reject the little boy's request. Smiling genuinely, she patted the boy's head lightly. _I guess I have the worst luck in the world._ "Fine. So… what's your name first?"

Hearing what he wanted her to say, the boy's face lightened in joy. He then grabbed Sakuno's hand (the left one) and smiled at her. "Yuu. Come on onee-chan! Let's go!"

"Hey—wait—cho-chotto matte!"

She is so sure that she, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, is being dragged by just a boy younger than her, like she was just a feather.

—

—

Who would have thought that Atobe Keigo, the fearsome third-year student of Hyotei, and the glamorous _Ore-sama-crazed-by-all-humankind-race-since-the-dawn-of-the-man-ne-Kabaji-question-mark-Ossu-period_, was thrown into a big, fat and deep shit mess right now?

But Ore-sama knows no trouble. Predicaments to his dear enemies, yes, but not directly meant for him. If by chance he would stumble upon some, he called them simple problems like one plus one is equal to two then s-o-l-v-e-d. But never, ever, troubles entered and added to his beautiful vocabulary so sudden that it almost substituted the universal line 'Tezuka is in trouble' with the rarest one—'Atobe is in trouble'.

"Ore-sama is in trouble, ne Kabaji?"

"Ossu."

Kabaji coul be a huge traitor, too.

"Oi, Atobe." Ryou Shishido called out. "Are you sure you just left that little one somewhere…here?"

Atobe flicked his hair confidently, closing his eyes. "Do you doubt Ore-sama's power of reminiscence?"

"I'm just asking." He answered back, inserting his hand on his pocket nonchalantly. "Why did you agree on baby-sitting him, anyway?"

Frown escaped from Atobe's lips. He looked back at Shishido with 'Can't you see that I am forced with no way out choices' facade.

"Woah, what happened to _Ore-sama's prowess_, huh?" Gakuto chimed in laughing, receiving a defiant glance from his captain. "Well, don't worry; I don't blame you for being blessed with such a scary sister. I won't be missing out on your funeral anytime by now, hehehe…"

Heaving a somewhat irritated sigh, Oshitari pushed his eye glasses at the bridge of his nose. "Better call the authority now, Atobe. It would be easier to find your nephew if we inform them right away."

Atobe flopped down on the bench near the street tennis court. Oshitari has a point; there's a possibility that his nephew wandered wherever he wanted. And now, they should start looking for him before he's to be sent flying God-knows-where by his sister.

"Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!" Jirou yelled in exuberance, throwing his fist on the air. "I wonder what kind of interment would you get…demo…demo…I'd still prefer the oceanic funeral one! Because it's amazing, fantastic, fabulous, marvelous, and adventurous!! It'd be beautiful seeing your…your…! What's that again? Cri-Carnated? Uhhh…"

"Cremated." Oshitari corrected him.

"—ah, yeah, cremated body with dolphins at the Disneyland! That's awesome!! I hope I was in your shoes…!"

Feeling quite annoyed, Atobe rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'd be glad to put you under my shoes and die beautifully if you won't shut your mouth."

Jirou chortled. "Meanieeeee!"

"Everything will be alright. We'll find Yuu-kun." Choutaro made a reassurance, trying to cheer Atobe up.

And in the spontaneous second, two running figures (the one is being dragged actually) came on to their views, making the Hyotei regulars turn their attentions on. When they have finally blocked by them, the young boy then withdrew his petite hand on her as the lass rested her arms on her knees and panted heavily— which she failed to notice the look that the young men were giving her.

"Don't…huff…do that again…" Sakuno mumbled out of her breath, and she began to gaze up. Her orbs then amplified in shock as she witnessed how the infamous Hyotei Regulars gape at her sudden intrusion.

The silence that followed seemed to be eternity. Shishido, Gakuto and Oshitari were staring at her like she's an alien (Gakuto: A cute alien.) and the rest held a diverse feedbacks.

Jirou's super mega grin widened. Choutarou's cheeks flushed. And Atobe….arched an eyebrow.

"H-HIME-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

A pair of arms unexpectedly bordered Sakuno's body and pulled her into a tight hug. She couldn't even make a reaction out of her dazed state, but the ones around her do—especially when their freakin' teammate, (Oshitari: It's Jirou, for goodness' sake.) the beast who doesn't know anything much but sleep was actually embracing a girl.

Moreover, he exactly does know how to interact with the opposite sex more than them.

"J-Jirou-kun…"

The sleeping prince of Hyotei turned to face her, still cuddling her. "Hime-chan! I'm so glad to see you again! I've missed you soo much like a strawberry cake with chocolate marshmallows on top!"

Gakuto sweat dropped. "How in the hell does it taste like?"

It took a moment before his other teammates realized that the girl he was hugging to death, like he has forgotten that she is a human, was choking and running out of breath. Choutarou and Shishido subsequently helped Sakuno detached herself from him.

"Phew…t-thank you…" _Ite…Jirou-kun is hyper as always_ Sakuno thought, smiling. She secretly caressed her wrist and felt it was better, and then faced them as she tried the gather her confidence. "Uhm…H-Hi…"

After hearing her greeting, Oshitari, Gakuto and Atobe composed themselves, regaining their usual posture. The little boy, who seemingly been forgotten, just went to the bench and sat there to play with his toy.

"Anyway miss… what brought you here…uhhh…" Shishido asked politely but was running out of words. "Ah, your name please?"

But before Sakuno could open her mouth, Jirou interjected and cleared his throat. "Ahem, AHEM. Let me introduce Hime-chan to all of you!" His teammates looked at him. "She is Ryuuzaki Sakuno a.k.a Hime-chan by me! And…"

While Jirou is introducing and eventually narrating her whole life, Choutaro leaned closer to Sakuno and whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm…ano…a mail for Jirou-kun…" she murmured back.

"What do you—?"

"…and she make the _BESTEST_ pastries in the whole world wide galaxy!"

Sakuno blushed at the comment. "That's not true—"

And now they all assumed that Jirou is very fond of her.

"…and you know what?" Jirou simpered slyly. "She will be…_Marui's wife_ in the future…! Believe it!"

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

…

_Twitch._

Atobe then switched into his WTF mode. He needed his tranquilizer now. He felt that he was going to see a psychiatrist anytime just to ask what the hell was happening to his dear teammate because he was so sure that this was the first time he encountered him being so hyper about a girl—and not tennis-related stuffs— whom they recently met. He could also see unmistakably that Choutaro was acting weird towards the girl as well.

Though he admit that the girl… is _simply adorable._

"No…no…that's not it… mou Jirou-kun…" Sakuno almost yelled in defense. Oh how she remembered the day she met them, Jirou, Choutaro and Marui in a pastry house. She is just helping a friend of hers in cooking and selling different cakes and desserts, and also thought that it was a good chance to augment her skill in that field since she has given more attention to tennis. The trio was her first customers (since Marui loves sweets) and they began to _worship_ her quiches.

"What a crazy little world we have here…Jirou…" Oshitari sighed, chuckling. "Mattaku. Guess you haven't completed your full-time sleep yet."

"EH? Why don't you believe me?" Jirou whimpered. "Marui told me that he's going to marry her for real in the future! Hora!" he pointed at Choutaro. "Ask him! Even though he's a little bit jealous—"

"I am not jealous!" The silver-haired boy retorted heatedly. "You're dragging me into this again, like insisting me to go with you and Marui anywhere!"

"Oh? If I can still remember… you're the one who insisted me to go with you to that pastry bakery where Hime-chan cooks _after that day_, right? Hehehe…"

"That's…" Choutaro blushed hard. "…absurd… I—"

"No, don't explain anymore!" Shishido threw in and ruffled Choutaro's hair teasingly. "You sly dog. I never thought you were this straightforward to girls! Haha!"

Sakuno needed to get out of this. She has embarrassed herself more than enough!

Seeing the girl's distressed look, Atobe took a few steps closer and stared at her with poise. There's no way he'd let a cute young lady like her to feel uneasy towards them, being _harassed_ physically by Jirou's mentally handicapped state, and being thrown into an uncomfortable situation. A naïve girl like her should be treated with gentleness, just like how he is man to be with every lady's desire.

_Be awed by Ore-sama's largesse._

"Are you alright?" Atobe inquired sweetly, adding charm to his tone of voice that drove many girls into insanity. "By the way, my name is Atobe Keigo. Nice to meet you." And he gradually took Sakuno's left hand with his, earning a twice flushed cheeks from her, and five sharp looks in an instant.

"Ha-Hai…pleased to meet you too, Atobe-san…" She mumbled.

Jirou didn't like the picture before him. He's not going to let Atobe lure his Hime-chan into his clutches! "Ne, Atobe—"

"Filthy hands off her, you _primitive monkey_."

Luck probably loves Jirou so much today. "Marui!"

Marui, along Niou, trudged their way towards the crowd, joining them. The anything-that-is-sweet freak gave Atobe with an almost murderous look as the receiver stood up to compete with his. On the other hand, the trickster ignored the two and winked at the auburn-haired girl. "Hi Saku-chan!"

_Marui-kun? Niou-kun?_

"And what the hell are the kiddie clowns doing here? Ore-sama doesn't remember any appointments or match from you." Atobe stated, still glaring at Marui.

"Huh, don't be full of yourself too much, Atobe. It can kill you."

"Ore-sama just stated a mere fact."

"And _Ore-sama _is bound to be buried twenty-feet under the ground if I found out that you—are harassing Sakuno."

And before it could get into any worse, Sakuno interrupted between them and spoke. "Please don't argue anymore! Marui-kun, he's not harassing me. Ano… I-I just ran into them with Yuu-kun." She gave a look the boy who was quietly playing with his toy since he brought her there. "A-anyway, I gotta go, I have…." _Think… think… think of an excuse! _"I…have training… oh yeah… tennis…I'm late…"

Everyone looked at her with somewhat surprised look.

"You're playing…tennis?" Gakuto questioned her.

"H-hai…but still…but not that…uhhh…" _Bad excuse!!_

Jirou's face brightened up. "SUGOI!! Now I know we can train together!!"

"Demo—" She wanted to end it badly. Not wanting to continue it anymore, she handed the letter to Jirou right away. She then prepared herself to leave when she felt the familiar presence of another group of her friends walking towards them and gasped. Sakuno sweat dropped for the umpteenth time.

She truly possessed the _toughest luck_.

"Sakuno-chan? Ehhhh?"

It was the Seigaku regulars (except for Tezuka) who have broke in and approached them, stopping by where the group was. They also looked surprised to see the only girl among the boys that surrounded her, and even more shocked when the saw that the young girl was Sakuno.

"What are you doing here?" Momo finally asked her and then tilted his head, only to find Hyotei and Rikkai tennis players. "Oi! What are you doing to Sakuno-chan, huh? Are you harassing her?"

"Ahhhh! We're not letting you do anything to Sakuno-chan! Over our dead BODY!" Eiji said, approaching the lass.

Atobe cocked an eyebrow, and then smirked. "So you guys know her too? What a coincidence."

"No, it's not, Atobe." Fuji butted-in with the smile on his face. "She's our schoolmate, a Seigaku student."

"Really, Saku-chan?" Niou asked curiously, blinking.

The girl nodded in agreement.

A smirk then formed out of Ryoma's lips as he scrutinized the area. The magician and the saccharine-freak as well as sleeping maniac and monkey-king were present. He couldn't help but feel somehow interested, and eventually his vision landed on the fidgeting and mortified girl— which was presumably their center of attention.

"So, Sakuno, what exactly are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting still?" Oishi asked, pertaining to her injury. She then told them how she got there.

"I see…hmmm…" Eiji eyed them suspiciously. "But I'm telling you now, nyaa! Sakuno-chan's is a no-no."

"What do you mean, Kikumaru-senpai?" Momo asked.

"She's not available! Because _she's Ochibi's girlfriend_, nyaa!"

Ryoma scowled as he heard his name again involved. He didn't have to yell it out loud. _Misconception. Again._

"Ore-sama doesn't believe you." Atobe affirmed, laughing. "This must be some kind of joke. If ever it is, I'd still think Echizen blackmailed her, forced her, and strained her—"

The tennis prince grimaced even more. "Eat more bananas, monkey-king."

"Oh, _chicks talk_. I love it!"

The group turned their head only to see two known figures joining them. The one from Yamabuki High—Sengoku and from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku—Kirihara Akaya.

Sengoku lightly tapped Ryoma's shoulder, teasing him. "You've got a girlfriend?" He then glanced at Sakuno. "Wow, she's one of hella cute! Can you introduce me to her? Ha? Lucky!"

Lowering his cap, Ryoma retorted. "For the last time, she's not my girlfriend." _You'll see._

Sakuno cringed a bit by the statement. Deep inside, she somewhat felt her heart pained by those words, but it was the truth. Ryoma only sees her as a friend, nothing more.

…_Maybe._

"Ehhhhhhhh! Ochibi, how could you say that?" Eiji whined.

"Che, I thought so." Atobe uttered. "And stop holding her hand like a total maniac or I'll lop your head off, Sengoku."

The said person ignored the remark, and instead focused his attention on the girl. The action he made just earned twelve lethal looks, a steady reaction from Kabaji, 'fssshhhh' sound from Kaidoh, a sadistic smile (with an internal glare) from Fuji, a worried look from Oishi and Kawamura, and a flash of eyeglasses from Inui who continued to scribble notes. _Ii data. Ii data. Ii data._

"Ahemm. May I have your name please? Oh, Is Angel your name?"

Sakuno shook her head, blushing ten times the shade of red. "N-No…"

"Oh, okay. I thought it is because... you look like one."

Now that's _cheesy_.

"Anyway." Sengoku cleared his throat, his eyes never leaving hers. "And by the way high way, did you know my name?"

"H-hai… you're S-Sengoku-san… right?"

The orange-haired man beamed amiably at her. "Right. I'm very _lucky_ to meet you, Sakuno-chan! But you can call me _Yours_, too."

And that was the lamest name Ryoma has ever heard in his entire life.

Tof Formop

Bottom of Form


End file.
